He Wasn't
by dizzybelle
Summary: It's Ginny's fifth year and she's stuck boyfriendless in a world of boring. With the help of her friends will she get the love of her life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! Had another spurt of random stories. This ones sort of like a long Songfic. The song is _He Wasn't_ by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One:**

_There's not much going on today,_

_I'm really bored, it's getting late._

_What happened to my Saturday?_

_Monday's coming, the day I hate._

Ginny lay, sprawled out on her red and gold four poster, staring at the blank white wall in front of her. She was humming a random song, trying to keep herself from screaming at the snowy specks staring back at her. It was a Sunday, the day before the worst day ever invented. She grunted and rolled over on her back, now staring at the gray specks.

It was snowing outside, making the redhead snuggle under her covers. The sky was turning a dark ivory and the sun was setting. Ginny counted five yawns before she heard Natalie's heavy footsteps trudge in front of the door. She heard the door creak open, stomps inside the room, and the door being slammed shut. Ginny looked up into a pair of dark blue eyes.

Natalie frowned at her, "What, no date tonight?" Ginny glared up at her, she could feel her freckles burning. "I'll take that as a no. Well, I had a fabulous time with Kevin."

"Kevin?" Natalie went through boys like girls go through shoes.

"Whitby. Kevin Whitby, he's a Hufflepuff. Oh and he has the most dreamy eyes! They're brown, and his hair! It's a soft brown, almost blonde, and smells like oranges! And he—"

"—Look, that's great! Really, it is, but I was just getting to sleep, so…"

The brunette shrugged, "Fine, but don't come crying to me when I'm too tired to listen to your fabulous date."

Ginny knew she was going to regret that. Natalie was the only one in her room that she could talk to. If she didn't have Hermione or Luna, she'd definitely be considered her best friend. She lay, staring at the dark ceiling, listening to the others trudge in. "Ugh! McDonald's snoring already!" That sounded like Cassandra.

Melanie moaned in her deep voice, "Now I'm never going to fall asleep!"

Rolling her eyes, the grumpy fifteen year old sat up and hissed at the other girls, "Won't you all just shut the hell up? There are some people in this room that actually enjoy sleep thankyouverymcuh!"

She heard the girls' soft thumps on their beds, probably taking off their disgusting boots. Then Ginny heard Cassandra mumble, "Someone obviously needs some."

Normally Ginny would give some rude comment, or better yet, crush her face in. But, tonight, Ginny was disappointed. She was sad, and felt lonely. She felt like she wasn't good enough for anyone. All she wanted was a big fat hug from her mum, and a tall glass of Butterbeer. She smiled at the thought of it, but it quickly vanished with a cool breeze of wind.

Tonight was Sunday night and, for once, she had her assignments done. She had future assignments also finished, or close to it. Her part of the room was spotless, and her trunk was reorganized. She sighed, she had no life. Ginny was a pathetic fifteen year old girl who had a crush on the most famous wizard in the world. There was a very unlikely chance that she would actually get anywhere with that.

Oh, sure, her brother was best friends with him. You would think that would help, but Ron, it was safe to say, tried to keep Ginny as far away as possible from Harry. Harry did talk to her normally. He said hello to her when he walked past her down the marble corridors. He would always strike up conversations about Quidditch, and he always made her feel worth something.

Unfortunately, he only thought of her as a friend, or worse; a sister. Ginny shuddered; she hoped he didn't think of her as a sister. At least friends could be more, but to love your sister in an un-sisterly way was just creepy.

The sun was already coming up. She shoved her face into her pillow, hoping that would help her fall asleep.

***

She woke up to Natalie squashing down on her bed. "Rise and shine sleepy head! It's a beautiful white Monday!" Ginny turned over and covered the bright sun with her arm. She grunted; Natalie was always the optimist. "Come on slug bug, get up! You need to look gorgeous! Today we're getting you a boyfriend!"

Ginny removed her arm from her freckled face and stared at her excited friend. "I'm fine, thanks."

The brunette heaved the redhead out of bed and had her go brush her teeth in the bathroom. Ginny scrubbed at her teeth, her eyes closed all the while from lack of sleep. When she finally peeled her eyes open, she almost cried at her reflection. Her long, scarlet hair was a tangled mess. She had her makeup on from last night still, and she was way overdue for an eyebrow plucking.

She splashed ice cold water on her face and washed off the left over liner around her eyes. After brushing her hair three times and plucking her eyebrows to perfect thin lines, she gripped the sink and stared intently at herself in the mirror.

Much better. She thought about what Natalie had chirped to her when she was in bed. Natalie was getting her a boyfriend. Ginny sighed. A part of her wanted to go wild and kiss as many boys as she could; but another part of her, the stronger part, was flashing images of sparkling green eyes in her face. She wanted Harry, not anyone else.

Logically, if she had a boyfriend, she could get in some experience of kissing, talking, snuggling, hugging, crying, and all of that boyfriend stuff. She might even make Harry jealous. But, what if Harry was fine with her dating other people, that he didn't really care who she dated? Ginny shrugged; she would have to take that risk.

Climbing back up to her room, she heard trunks banging around; saw sparks flying out from under the door, and Natalie mumbling cuss words here and there. "Need help Natalie?"

"Shit! Wait, don't come in yet!" There were many more thumps and sparks before the door was flung open into what looked like a clothing store. Natalie stared at her friend, eager to see her reaction. There were all of the clothes Ginny owned, hung up, mended, and shining. They were organized by size and color and shoes lined the floor. The redhead turned to Natalie, shock spread across her face.

"It—it's wonderful, Nats. It's just that…well…don't I have to wear the school uniform today? After all, it is one of your beautiful Monday's."

Natalie's glowing face faded as the realization of her words sunk in. "Oh…I suppose you're right."

Ginny smiled, "Don't worry! I'll wear the bright gold shoes today!"

Natalie wore her smile once again as she helped the redhead change and get ready for their "Matchmaker Monday".

The two girls linked arms and headed down to breakfast. They plopped down at the Gryffindor table and immediately dug into scrambled eggs and toast. Melanie and Cassandra came sniggering by, "Nice shoes."

Ginny's face reddened, but she just smiled sweetly and replied, "Thanks. Oh, and you really should check your fly after using the toilets."

She turned around and out of the corner of her eye saw both girls' duck their blonde heads down, checking their skirts. Smiling, she heard a grunt and heels smacking the ground as they slumped away. Natalie turned to her, "Don't worry, the shoes look fine. I'm just glad Melanie didn't realize they were hers."

Horror-struck, Ginny turned to her brunette friend, "What? These are Melanie's?!?" Natalie just shrugged. "They could have foot fungus or something! That is so gross!" Ginny tore the shoes off her feet, picked them up, and headed towards her dormitory.

Natalie stopped her, "Wait! At least wear those black stilettos I got you for Christmas last year."

"Fine." On her storming rampage up the stairs, she ran into Colin Creevy.

"Oh, hi there Ginny!"

"Hey Colin."

"Bad day?" His gray eyes were staring at the shoes in her hand. As much as she adored Colin, he was just so nosey.

She responded with a curt "yeah" and finished her journey to her bedroom. Grabbing the black stilettos, she shoved them on her feet and made her way sluggishly down. Wearing these all day, she would have to sprint from class to class. In the hallways, her shoes were noisy and heads turned. Ginny tried to hide her tomato red face, but it worked to no success.

She saw a small blonde head blocking the flow of students up ahead and breathed a sigh of relief. "Luna!" The wanderer stopped and turned to face the disgruntled looking Ginny.

"Good morning, Ginny! Why on earth are you wearing those?"

Ginny pouted, "Nats made me. She thinks they will help attract the male students, but so far, all they've done is caused me a ton of embarrassment."

"Pity. Well, I'll walk you down to Potions."

Well, maybe today wouldn't turn out so bad after all. She had her second favorite class first, so maybe it would turn her spirits upside down. How wrong she was…

**A/N: Review please! The next chapter will hopefully come out shortly...we'll see. Oh, and sorry for the boring-ness of this chapter. I think things will pick up soon. =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! No reviewers...I'm going into a depression. Oh well (that lasted long), here's the next chapter. It's basically just what happened in potions. Uh--same lyrics as last chapter. If you don't remember them click the little button with the arrows that point to the left and I think that will help you out. =] Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two:**

Potions was a disaster. Ginny sat next to Luna and Natalie, smiling and ready for class. Professor Snape came flying through the doors, closing the windows like normal. He then flung himself up to the board and scribbled _Garrotting Gas_ in huge letters. He whipped his head around, but his greasy hair stuck to the sides of his face.

"Can anyone tell me what Garrotting Gas is?" He droned, keeping his eyes fixed on Colin. Several hands shot up, including Ginny's, but they were all rejected as Snape rounded in on Creevy. "Creevy, is it?"

"Y—yes?" Colin stammered, his eyes shooting from Snape's face to the ground to his cauldron and then back again.

"What is Garrotting Gas?"

Ginny sighed, ready to be the hero of the day and get a detention for helping Colin out. Before she opened her mouth, though, someone had already pleaded, "Professor Snape, I don't think he knows."

Snape moved his greasy head over to a boy with dark brown hair. He stared up into Snape's face, determinedly not looking away. "I know he doesn't know the answer, Corner! Why do you think I asked him? That will be ten points from Ravenclaw and a detention with me tomorrow."

The Ravenclaws all protested while the Gryffindors breathed sighs of relief. The boy who saved Colin flicked his eyes over to Ginny. Quickly, she turned around and blushed. She realized she was staring at him, but she wanted another look. She casually tilted her head over her shoulder and let her hazel eyes reach back to glimpse him. He had short, curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was very handsome and nice, she thought.

"Weasley?"

Ginny was snapped from her trance and she squinted up to meet Snape's large nose in her face. "Sorry, Professor, what was that?"

Snape repeated, "I said, 'I'm sure Miss Weasley will be able to explain to us what Garrotting Gas is, seeing as everyone else is either too stupid or just not paying attention.' But apparently, you aren't paying attention either." Ginny looked back at him, not sure if he wanted an answer. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

It was the Gryffindors turn to moan and whine. Snape silenced the class and once again asked, "Can _anyone_ tell me what Garrotting Gas is?"

He was getting angry, if they kept this up, they would all have detentions by the end of the class. Ginny sheepishly rose her thin arm in the air. Snape glared at her, "Weasley would like to finally explain what it is."

It was a statement, and Ginny had no fricken clue what she was supposed to say next. He stared at her and Ginny mumbled shyly, "Do—do you want me to tell you what it is, sir?"

Snape was furious, "That's only what I've been trying to get out of the class for thirty minutes!"

"Um, well it's an invisible gas that knocks people unconscious." Snape glared down at her, burning a hole through her freckled forehead. She quickly added, "Sir."

He sighed, strolled around to the board and scribbled down the ingredients to Garrotting Gas. Luna leaned over to the redhead and whispered, "You get the scurvy-grass and I'll get the sophorous?"

She shrugged, "Sure."

She stumbled a few times on the way up there, and was determined not to spill or knock anything over on the way back. She grabbed the jar of scurvy-grass used for inflaming the brain. Delicately scooting back to her seat, she was knocked over by Tracey Parkinson.

Tracey was the sister of Pansy, a year older, and they were almost identical. The only difference was that Tracey was brilliant. Therefore, her smarts got her into Ravenclaw instead of the dreaded Slytherin like her sister. Tracey was by far the most evil Ravenclaw, and no one agreed with the sorting hat on this one.

Tracey slid her pale hand down to Ginny, "Oh, sorry. Let me help you up there."

Ginny took it willingly, not sure how she would be able to stand up otherwise. As she was straightening herself, Tracey kicked at one of her shoes, snapping her heel off of the shoe itself. Ginny's ankle twisted and she fell sideways onto a table, knocking over the cauldron and all of its ingredients. She heard a sickening crunch and realized Pansy had stepped on her ankle once she had fallen. Ginny let out a moan of pain, muffling the rest of the scream that was making its way out of her.

Snape came slowly over, looking down at Ginny reaching for her ankle on the ground. "You will be receiving a zero for today, please make your way up to the Hospital Wing."

Ginny sat up, on the verge of tears, and scooted herself over to her table. Natalie stood up and pulled Ginny to one foot. She hobbled around for awhile, and then finally found her balance. Nats and Luna helped her get her bag situated on her shoulder, place her broken shoe inside the bag, and slipped her other shoe off her foot; making it much easier for Ginny to hop around.

Snape glided over to the redhead and smugly looked down at her, "I believe I asked you to get yourself up to the Hospital Wing."

Ginny was pissed off. She was sweating from all the hopping and bustling. She was mad at that bitch that pushed her over and broke her freaking shoes. She was ticked off because she was getting a zero for the day, but most importantly she was livid because at this rate, she was never going to get a boyfriend. "Well, I'm sorry, but I don't know how you expect me to get myself all the way to the freaking Hospital Wing! I have a broken ankle, no shoes, and one foot!"

She was panting and glaring up at Snape, not caring if he expelled her. Right about now, she wanted to be at home and just live with her mum. "That will be fifty points from Gryffindor and tomorrow night detention with Corner."

Ginny nodded and gimped over to the door. She reached the door in a minute's time and stood in front of it, wondering how on earth she was supposed to open it. A tan hand slid in front of her and onto the door. Ginny looked over to see her rescuer and saw the boy she was staring at earlier. "Hi, I'm Michael."

Ginny blushed, putting on her shy act, even though that was so not what she was. "I'm Ginny." She tucked a stray strand of fiery red hair behind her ear and tried to look seductively at Michael.

"Be careful getting up there."

Ginny smiled at him, "Thanks."

He nodded and smiled, "See you tomorrow night." He shut the door and left a stunned looking Ginny staring at the opposite side again. _See you tomorrow night_…he was Corner. She had detention with _him_ tomorrow night! She was finally glad at something Snape had done. He may have just set her up on a date.

Ginny skipped on one foot up the dungeons. She tripped on a stair and her books went flying out of her bag, landing at the bottom of the staircase she worked so hard to get up. She moaned and sat down on the top step, looking down on her wretched books.

"It looks like you need some help."

Ginny turned and saw those dazzling green eyes. She blushed, _she_ actually blushed. Her shy "act" wasn't so much of an act anymore with Harry. "That'd be nice."

Harry chuckled, "Lucky for you, I'm a pretty nice guy."

Ginny smiled, "Lucky me."

Harry ascended the steps and handed her the fallen books. "Here you go. Where are you headed?"

"Hospital Wing."

Harry lifted a black eyebrow, spotted her broken shoe hanging out of her bag and her swollen ankle, and understood. "Come on, I'll help you."

He lifted her off the ground with strong arms and wrapped her fragile arm around his neck. He wrapped his own hand around her waste to support her, sending major shivers down her spine. Ginny hopped closer to him, making the most of this rare moment.

It took them another thirty minutes to make it to the Hospital Wing. Harry smiled at her, she said a quick "thanks", and he was off again. Ginny sighed, it was so good while it lasted.

**A/N: Aw poor Ginny...she's got two good looking guys talking to her and yet she's still in a pity party. whore. JUST KIDDING! haha, i luv Ginny!**


End file.
